


Give Me Love

by Ukume94



Series: Long Way To Happy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hunting trip, Protective Sam Winchester, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Sam Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worried Sam Winchester, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Give Me Love

"Thank you for your time ma'am." Sam says as they walk out the house they just questioned, they're wearing their suits once again still trying to figure out what killed old lady Norma's husband. This has been the hardest case they've had in years, it's left them confused and angry with themselves since the murder happened two weeks ago.

They walk down the sidewalk towards the Impala; Dean turning around to glances towards the door.

"I don't know man, what do you think?" Dean asks unlocking the Impala and watching his brother as he opens the passenger door.

"I'm not too sure, I hope (Y/N) has figured it out." Sam answers as he climbs into the Impala alongside Dean. Dean quickly turns baby on and without another word they drive off towards the motel where you said you were still searching the lore for answers.

As they drive down the street Dean glances towards Sam a few times noticing Sam on his phone.

"You texting (Y/N)?" Dean asks turning his attention back towards the road.

"Yeah, just making sure she knows we didn't find anything or clues to what in the world it could be." Sam answers with his eyes directed towards his phone while he continues to text. 

They left her there in the motel today after getting sick, they made it clear that she needed to stay there and relax. Of course she hated missing a case so with a bit of compromise the brothers and her agreed to letting her search lore for answers.

"So, I've noticed you've become even closer to (Y/N). Are you guys-"

"Dude." Sam turns to look to Dean.

"What I'm just asking, I mean come on. I know you have feeling for her and vice versa."

Sam sighs as he places his phone back in his jacket pocket, his eyes trailing out the passenger side window trying to ignore the words his brother was saying.

Yes he has feelings for (Y/N), he has for years and of course she knows that. She knows how he feels but she just kept them as just friends. Of course they did have that one amazing night but it didn't seem to change anything.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should try talking to her." Dean adds.

"You don't think I have?" Sam finally snaps turing his head to look at Dean. "You don't think I've tried telling her that she's most amazing thing I've ever laid my eyes on? You don't think I've told her how I feel? She knows man." Sam shakes his head feeling the frustration take over his body.

"Well if she doesn't get it, try again."

"I can't. We've done to much." He answers looking away from Dean.

"What does that mean?" Dean asks with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"I... Well. We had sex before." He answers feeling a bit embarrassed but also trying to keep the words "made love" out of it. He knew Dean too well that if those words slipped out he was sure to know his true feelings.

"What?" Dean almost slams his breaks in the middle of the street.

"Dude, watch the road!" Sam shouts.

Dean continues driving but keeps his ears open for details.

"What happened?" Dean asks to continue with the story.

"We had sex, you know. We were talking one night after a long hard day." Sam explains thinking about her sitting in her room in the bunker, her back towards the door as she cried.

"Were you drinking?" Dean asks taking him away from the scene of that night.

"No, we were both sober."

"Okay, just making sure you were both in your right mind. Go on."

"We started talking." He continues remembering her tear stained face in such pain.

"About?" Dean interrupts again.

"The deep stuff."

"God, you're such a girl."

"Shut up man, you're asking for some details and I'm giving them to you."

"Fine, then after talking?"

Sam clears his throat replaying that night in his head, his hands were on her cheeks as he spoke gently and leaned in kissing her soft lips.

"I kissed her."

"You made the first move, nice. That's the way to do it little brother."

Sam rolls his eyes trying not to feel so embarrassed or ashamed that he's sharing the night he and (Y/N) shared.

"I told her how I've been waiting for that moment and sharing it with her was all I ever wanted."

"Then?"

"Then we, you know... Come on man do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Okay, had sex right. How long ago was this?" Dean asks glancing towards Sam.

"About five months ago." Sam answers remembering since he had silently been counting how long he's showed her how he really felt and how his heart had been left with her.

Dean nods before lifting and eyebrow with a smile. "Cool, was she-"

"No, I'm gonna stop you there. I'm a man who likes to keep my night in the sheets to myself. I'm more respectful then you when it comes to that." Sam answers making sure he would never tell those details of that night.

"Damn, tell me how you really feel."

"Uh, you're a dog."

Dean winks and smiles. "Damn straight."

Sam shakes his head and chuckles.

"Seriously man, talk to her again. I mean come on it's (Y/N), she's the easiest and most kindest person anyone can talk to." Dean changes the subject back to reminding Sam to tell her his feelings.

"I know she is."

"I mean, she may even feel the same."

Sam thinks silently to himself hearing Dean's words inside his head, he already knew how she felt but he knows she doesn't like to act on it from fear of ruining their friendship.

Sam feels a vibration from his phone and quickly pulls it out to see (Y/N)'s name across the screen. Opening it he smiles seeing that she sent him a thinking emoji and a book.

Maybe he could talk to her about it again, it had been months. Maybe things could have changed for her.

Sam replies with a smile and telling her that they would be back soon. He puts the phone away and smiles.

He couldn't hide his feelings any longer, she was all he ever thought of and wanted to see. If he couldn't act on his feelings anytime soon he felt as if he could explode.

* * *

Once they reach the motel Dean stops by the front door of their motel room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks turing to look to his brother.

"I'm dropping you off, I'm going to find a bar and maybe have myself a fun night with a cute girl." Dean answers with a wink as Sam shakes his head and climbs out of baby.

Sam knew what Dean was doing and he really appreciates the act of kindness, smiling back to his brother he heads to the motel door.

Dean drives off leaving to the bar, Sam grabs the key from his pocket and slips it into the key hole.

Swinging the door open he walks into the motel room, two beds empty and his laptop open on the table. Looking around Sam sees the light under the bathroom door peeking through, he closes the front door and places the keys on the table.

"(Y/N)?" Sam asks for her knowing she was in the restroom, he did it making sure she knew he was in the room.

"I'll be right out." She answers with a click of the lock from the door she swings it open and flips off the light.

"Hey." She smiles softly towards Sam and looks around.

"He wanted to go to the bar." Sam answers her unasked question.

"I see. Okay so then it's just the two of us." She smirks before walking towards the table.

He nods. He takes a few steps inside the room, still worried about her. "How are you feeling? You hungry?" He asks wanting to make sure she gets something to eat.

"I'm okay, I was sick again a few hours ago." She answers taking a seat infront of the laptop and placing her hand onto her stomach which must be starting to hurt again.

"Have you eaten anything?" He asks moving over towards her and kneeling to reach her short hight in the chair.

"No, just drank some broth to sooth the stomach ache." She answers watching him as he moves his hand to feel her forehead to check if she has a fever.

"You don't feel hot." He says with confusion on his face, moving his hand down to her cheek he check again.

"Sam it's not going to change that quick."

"It's just weird, you've been getting like this a lot lately and I don't like seeing you this way." Sam says removing his hand and looking into her eyes, the feeling he has seeing her so close and beautiful causes his heart to speed up.

"I know, it's nothing I can't handle. It hits, then it's gone for a few hours." She answers turning to look towards the laptop and point to the website she has up.

Sam keeps his eyes directed towards her as she starts talking about what she's been looking up. Turing she looks to Sam and stops talking.

"Are you even listening?" She asks.

"Nope, I'm just worried about you." He answers truthfully.

"I'm fine Sammy, really. Can I get back to telling you about the lore?" She asks pointing to the laptop again.

Sam nods and turns his attention to the website.

"I've been searching for hours and found some things it could be. One is a house spirit that could have taken a comand too far. Two it could be an angry troll and three which could be more like it is the woman herself."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Well she said she was sleeping when her husband was killed right next to her in their bed, when she woke all that was left was blood and his slipper." She wraps her arms around herself feeling a slight chill to her body.

Sam notices and quickly takes his suit jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiles before continuing. "She could be possesed by something or the old hag is some sort of witch."

"There was no sign of that, she was kind and sweet. Dean and I checked around and even put holy water in her tea just in case it's is some sort of demon." Sam notices (Y/N) squirm in her chair trying to get warm but failing all around. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Just a little cold. Don't worry, it'll pass. It's been happening a lot lately." She answers trying to blow it off.

"If you're cold let's get you away from the laptop." He says as he stands and lifts her off the chair.

"Sam." She complains grabbing his laptop.

"Away from the laptop." He grabs his laptop and leaves it on the table as he walks with her towards the bed.

"I wasn't done with that yet." She says looking to Sam and sticking out her tongue.

"You can get mad at me all you want, you're going to stay away from work as much as you can right now." Sam says placing her on the bed and making sure to put the covers over her.

He quickly grabs his bag which is filled with his clothes, he heads to the bathroom and turns towards her making sure to point.

"Stay there, I swear if you get up to grab my laptop I'll make sure to throw it in the impala once Dean gets back." 

(Y/N) opens her mouth in shock not believeing he would threaten his laptop in such a manner. She crosses her arms over her chest and sighs.

He closes the door so he could change out of his work attire and get into something more comfortable.

He quickly puts on his sweat pants and a t-shirt (Y/N) had got him when she visited the clown store for a case they worked. The shirt read "It's all fun and games until a clown walks in, then run!"

He hates the fact that she got him the shirt but loved it that she would pick on him enough even when he wasn't physically able to walk into the store.

He walks out of the bathroom to see (Y/N) curled in the blankets her body seeming like she was shaking.

She chuckles when she sees him in his shirt.

"You look like a burrito." Sam says tossing the bag to the side of the room.

"Yeah. W-well I feel l-like a small chihuahua d-dog." She answers.

Sam's smile disappears from his face realizing she was shivering in the bed.

"Okay, you must have cought something. Your shivering."

"Just a little." She smiles still trying to blow it off.

"Move over." Sam says walking towards the side of the bed.

"What?"

"Move over, I'm getting in to warm you up. Something is wrong and I'm not just going to watch you shiver all night." He says as she scoots over in the bed making enough room for him to fit behind.

He starts to climb in the bed but stops him as she places her hand over her stomach and mouth. He watches her as she runs into the bathroom and slamming the door for privacy.

Sam quickly heads to the bathroom door to help her hold her hair or even rub her back but finds the door knob locked. The sound of (Y/N) heaving into the porcelain bowl, causing his mind to rush with worry.

What in the world was wrong?

"(Y/N), let me in so I can help you." Sam says feeling helpless knowing he really couldn't do anything for her except try to comfort her.

Through her heaving she takes a deep breath. "No, you don't need to see this." She groans as another wave of heaving begins.

Sam lays his forehead against the door just wanting to hold her to him, to whisper that everything was going to be okay. He wants to keep her safe from whatever is attacking her body, he wants to make sure she knows that that's all he wants to do for her.

The heaving stops from the other side of the door, the sound of the toilet flushing and the water running in the sink.

He expects to hear the lock click and the door to swing open but is surprised to hear muffled crying instead.

Sam tries the doorknob again only to find it still locked. His forehead still pressed against the door he begins to talk to her.

"(Y/N), please let me in." He begs hearing her crying softly.

"What's wrong with me?" She sobs unlocking the door.

Sam quickly swings the door open and pulls her into his arms making sure she knows she's protected.

"I don't know sweetheart. I'm not sure. All I know is I'm going to make sure you're okay."

She leans her head upon his chest her tears slowly seeping into his shirt, he tightens his arms around her silently claiming her.

"I hate seeing you like this." He whispers leaning his head down to kiss the top of her hair.

"Why?" She says with her voice muffled against his chest.

"Because." He stops.

Could this be the right time?

Could he tell her how he feels now when she feels this way?

She pulls back to look to him, her eyes and nose red from crying.

"Sam?"

"I love you." He says placing his hand onto her cheek. "I've loved you since the day I watched Dean and you joking around back in the bunker. He was making you laugh and when you turned you looked at me. You gave me a smile that melted my heart like butter. You made me feel like I had something to live for. You make me feel like I have something to live for, that's you. I have to live for you, to keep you safe. To keep you alive, to help you when you're having bad days. I want to be that person you run to when you're feeling scared, I want to be that person you want to cuddle with when you don't feel good. I want to be your person." Sam says feeling a wave of emotions flow through his body as he spoke to her, telling her how he feels.

She pulls away again like the last time all those months ago. She looks into the mirror her face stained with tears. She looks away from her reflection showing the hate of what she sees of herself.

"Why? I'm not-"

"Yes you are. I've told you before and I'll tell you over and over again until I'm blue in the face. You're beautiful, you're important and you are enough." Sam says. "I love you." He adds.

A fresh batch of tears pour from her eyes feeling the truth in all he says. She turns her head up towards him and smiles softly.

"I... I love you too." She answers, the words hitting his heart and overwhelming his body he leans down grabbing the back of her head to kiss her on her amazing lips.

"No Sam." She pulls back. "I just threw up." She points out.

"So?"

"So you want to kiss me and I know that's gonna taste awful."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. Go back to the bed and let me brush my teeth." She says trying to walk away but his hand holds hers making sure she doesn't leave him.

"I'll need my hands for this." She chuckles finally freeing her hand and grabbing her tooth brush from behind the mirror.

Sam walks out of the bathroom and back onto the bed waiting for her to come back to him. This would be the first time they lay in bed together loving one another freely.

She walks out of the bathroom with her eyes on him as she smiles making her way to the bed.

"Minty fresh." She says climbing into the bed only to be pulls close to Sam.

He claims her lips with his feeling that same feeling he had months ago, she was finally his this time. There was nothing to stop them.

She gasps and pulls back feeling another chill run down her spine.

"You're still cold?" He asks rubbing his hand up and down her arm to try and keep the heat within her body.

"Freezing actually." She answers truthfully.

"Then come here." He says pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be the big spoon." He says causing a chuckle to escape her lips.

"I would hope so." She says as he lets out a laugh and places his hands on her stomach to keep her warm at the core.

"You know I hate to be touched there." She says fidgeting around and feeling the embarrassment of Sam touching her chubby stomach.

"I love it." He answers leaning in and kissing her neck gently. "Just more for me to love on." He says in between kisses.

He snuggles up closer to her making sure her back will be warm, they lay in silence enjoying being in one another's company. He gives her a couple kisses on her neck loving to be so close with her once again.

He couldn't believe he could have this with her, to be with someone he's loved for so long. Someone he's admired on the daily, could he actually have something so beautiful?

His thoughts are pulled away when he feels something inside her stomach turn.

"What was that?" He asks trying to feel it again.

"That's been happening a lot. My stomach is just turning constantly. Sometimes it happens after getting sick." She answers before sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks watching her as she walks towards her bag and grabs some pepto.

"I just got really bad heartburn." She answers pouring some of the pink liquid into the small plastic measuring cup.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor and see what's going on."

"No way, doctors are going to worry about my weight more then anything else." She says shaking her head and drinking up the pink liquid.

"That's not true. Last time it was about the broken wrist."

"Which you broke may I add." She says cleaning the measuring cup in the bathroom sink and returning to put away the pepto.

"It was an accident for the hundredth time." Sam rolls his eyes remembering when they were once running from a Windego and he jumped out of the way pushing her to the side causing her to hit a tree and a large rock.

"Okay fine, I'm not gonna reopen that can of worms." She says making her way back to the bed and kissing Sam's forehead.

"I'm serious though, we should take you to get checked."

"It'll be gone before we know it Sammy. I'm not worried." She answers as she snuggles up to him once again. They lay in the bed, his head laying against hers. Letting the silence pull them both into unconsciousness.

* * *

Week passed after the hunt which made them almost go crazy. They took down the old lady that turned out to be a shape shifter. With little rest they found themselves with yet another case that had them moving quickly in the bunker.

Sam, Dean, Cas and (Y/N) pack for another hunt which was (Y/N)'s favorite hunt, witches. Cas walks through the door with a bag filled with guns and knifes for extra use.

"Okay, we have witch killing bullets packed and extra underwear for Sam." Dean smirks towards Sam and (Y/N).

"Dude, it's not funny anymore." Sam says grabbing (Y/N)'s hand to hold as he stares towards his brother with a bitch face that could probably kill the entire block.

"Says the guy who actually peed himself."

"He didn't pee himself, he dropped his drink in his lap and I don't know why I still have to explain this story to you." (Y/N) defends Sam as they start walking towards the bunker doors to head into the Impala.

"I really didn't pee myself." Sam whispers towards (Y/N) trying to make sure she believes him.

"I know you didn't sweetheart." She answers squeezing his hand softly as they walk to the Impala in the garage.

Opening the trunk they make sure to put their bags so their would be extra room for Cas and (Y/N) in the back seat.

Dean and Cas walk in after them talking about some kind of burger Dean couldn't wait to try once they've made it in Indiana.

"You would love it."

"I disagree, the last time I wanted processed cow was when one of the horsemen was present. Other wise I could live another day without eating a burger."

"Fine, don't come asking me for a bite cause Dean don't share food."

"Did you really have to speak in the third person?" (Y/N) asks with a chuckle.

"Of course."

Sam and (Y/N) shake their heads as they open their doors to climb inside.

"(Y/N), would Sam and you mind talking with me for a couple minutes?" Cas asks glancing towards both of them as they look to each other.

"Okay. Sure." Sam says walking with (Y/N) as they make their way towards the back of the garage.

"Whats up?" (Y/N) asks with confusion upon her face.

"I have decided to stay back from the hunt." Cas begins.

"And you don't want to tell Dean?" She asks glancing towards Dean in the back as he leans against baby and lifts his hands up on wonder of what the three of you were talking about.

"Of course not. I'll let him know but I would also like to request for you to stay back as well." Cas says looking to (Y/N).

"What?"

"Cas she loves witch hunting."

"It's what I live for." She adds with exasperation.

"Why do you want her to stay back?" Sam asks looking to (Y/N) and back to Cas.

"It's dangerous."

"So is the other stuff we've done before." (Y/N) says placing her hand on her hip.

"Yes, but you didn't have to think about keeping a baby safe."

"What are you-" (Y/N) says but stops in mid sentance as she looks to Cas in surprise.

"What?" Sam asks looking to (Y/N) and back to Cas.

"You didn't know?" Cas asks his eyes skimming between Sam and her.

"Know what?" Sam asks still lost.

"It makes so much sense now." (y/n) says turning to look to Sam. Placing her hand onto her stomach she smiles with excitement.

"Sam, I'm pregnant." She answers Sam's question.

Sam takes a step back in surprise not believeing his ears, he looks to (Y/N) his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks.

Cas nods as he places his two fingers against (Y/N) forehead and closes his eyes. He must be checking everything that is going on in both bodies.

Pulling his fingers away he nods again.

"I'm certain she's with child. Seems to be 20 weeks and a little low on her vitamins. I also know the sex of the baby if you like to know?"

"No, no please don't tell us. We'll find out when it comes to delivery day." (Y/N) says rubbing her stomach slowly and turning to look towards Sam.

His eyes face towards the cement floor as he thinks things through. (Y/N) grabs his hand with her free one pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks as Cas walks towards Dean and starts talking with him.

"I... I'm not sure." Sam says pulling away and starts walking towards the door leaving (Y/N) alone in the back of the large garage.

She looks to Dean in shock her arms widening in awe.

"Is it true?" Dean asks as she makes her way towards him trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Yeah, it is." She answers.

"Congrats, where did Sam go. I wanted to give him my best."

"I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to happy about it." She answers.

Dean wraps his arm around her shoulder, leaning his head against the top of hers he sighs.

"He's probably afraid of moving so quickly. I mean you both officially started dating a week ago and now you're both going to be parents."

"It's not like I planned it." She says pulling away feeling a bit under attack as if she was the one who decided to get pregnant for shits and giggles.

"I'm just saying." Dean says trying to fix the way he said it.

"Well maybe you're right. I'm going to go find him and ask him if he feels that way." She says walking away and back to the main part of the bunker.

She walks around in search for Sam, coming up empty handed she decides to look in the dungeon.

Walking further inside she finds Sam looking through a file. The name John Winchester on the file marker.

"Sammy."

Sam turns around to look towards (Y/N) his eyes filled with tears and face stained with the salty liquid.

"I'm sorry I walked away." He appologizes wiping away the tears from his face with the back of his sleeve.

"It's okay, I'm not angry. I just got a little worried." She answers taking a step towards him but noticing him taking a step back.

"Don't. I just need-" He turns away and clears his throat.

"Talk to me." She whispers in fear that Dean's words were true. She watches Sam as he turns to look to her and blows out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I don't want to fail the baby and you like he did." Sam says throwing the file to the table, anger begins to form on Sam's features which gave her the idea to take a step back.

"I don't want to be like him." Sam adds with a fresh batch of tears forming in his eyes.

"You won't." She answers.

"How the hell do you know that?" He asks squinting his eyes towards her.

"You're not like him now, you've told me how your dad was. You told me how he raised Dean and you."

"Dean raised me." He growls thinking about his childhood.

"Okay you're right. Dean did raise you, so that means you're nothing like John. Nothing. You're compassionate, sweet, kind-hearted, loving and most importantly you're here." She says walking towards him and placing her hand onto his large forearm.

"You have never left Dean or I. You've always been here for me and I know you're going to be here for the baby." She looks down and places her hand onto her stomach.

"Unless you don't want us." She adds sniffing softly.

Sam moves his hands to her cheeks making her look to him, his eyes filled with tears.

"I will always want the both of you. You're my family, that's my baby in there and I promise you I'll never be like my dad. This baby is going to have me around whether it likes it or not." He says kissing her forehead. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." He adds with a watery smile.

"I don't want you anywhere but with me." She answers lifting to her tiptoes and claiming his lips with hers.

"I love you." He says pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I'm happy that it's you I'm starting my family with." He finishes leaning in and kissing her deeply.

In that moment Sam knew she was right, they were in this together. She gave him hope in himself he never can find, he can be better then his dad ever was when raising Dean and him. He would show his dad from beyond the grave that some things would never replay. He would change the past with his baby's future, start a new chapter in the Winchester story. He has the love of his life by his side walking him through it and he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
